Sailor Moon Elegance
by Bunnykiss
Summary: Déjà 1 an depuis la grande bataille contre Galaxia. Malheureusement, un nouvel ennemi fait surface et menace de détruire la Terre. Ce pourrait-il que cette étoile maléfique soit le début de la fin? Crystal Tokyo arriverait plus tôt que prévu? R/R!
1. Les Personnages

_Et voilà! Après longue réflexion, j'ai décidé d'ajouter ma fanfiction ici! Bien qu'elle fût publiée sur mon site internet de Sailor Moon, j'ai décidé de vous la faire découvrir. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire se déroule après Sailor Moon Stars (la 5ème Saison) Et que j'ai utilisez beaucoup du jeu Sailor Moon Another Story, avec quelques idées à moi. Donc ceci ne ressemble pas à 100% au jeu RPG. Je tiens aussi à vous faire part que les personnes ci-dessous sont de ma propre imagination (Sauf ceux que Naoko Takeuchi à créer, bien sûre ^^!)_

_Avant de vous faire lire l'histoire, voici la liste des personnages crée par moi. Afin que vous ne soyez pas confus lors du premier chapitre, j'ai voulu vous décrire qui était ces derniers. Ne vous en faites pas, nos vrais senshis sont aussi de la fanfiction._

**Kazuki :** 1 des personnages principales de l'histoire. Kazuki est la représentation de la créatrice de l'histoire, en anime. Soeur de Serenity, elle est

l'ainée des 2. Âgée de 19 ans, Kazuki vit au Japon, dans le merveilleux quartier de Saitama. Kazuki est Sailor Yume.

**Hanako:** L'esprit du groupe. Prêtresse de Saitama, cousine de Rei Hino. Hanako est, malgré le doute des gens, la meilleure amie de Kazuki.

Premières senshi découverte par Kazuki, elle est aussi Sailor Sun.

**Shinju:** La tête forte du groupe. Intelligente et créative, Shinju est photographe. Reconnu pour être la créatrice de la revue Jupitaa, elle à une

passion pour les chaussures! Seconde senshi découverte par Aki et Kazuki, elle est aussi Sailor Eclipse.

**Manami:** La rebelle du groupe. Ténébreuse et réserver, cela n'empêche pas Manami d'être une très bonne complice ainsi qu'une grande amie.

Manami adore le noir. Selon Aki... Manami aurais un rapport avec Sailor Saturne... mais ceci est toujours un grand mystère. Troisième senshi

découverte par Kazuki, elle est aussi Sailor Nébuleuse.

**Megumi**: La passionnée du groupe. Megumi ne voit que la vie en rose. Elle qui croit que le prince de ses rêves est tout près d'elle (Chaque fois

qu'elle voit un homme, elle pense que s'est le bon -_-'') est une fille plein d'énergie. Elle est accro au shopping, aux sushis, à la couleur rose,

aux hommes, Megumi est au études afin de lancer sa propre entreprise en esthétique. Dernière senshi découverte par Artémis, elle est Sailor

Céleste.

**Hiroshi:** Prince du Soleil, frère de Hanako, âme soeur de Kazuki depuis des decennies, Hiroshi, 20 ans, fut renaître sur Terre afin de vivre une vie

noble et heureuse. Mais, ce qui ne savait pas, c'est qu'il est aussi revenu afin de retrouver sa princesse. Lorsqu'il sut quel était son but, afin de la

retrouver et de la protéger, Hiroshi se transforme en Tuxedo Knight. Dans sa vie antérieure, Hiroshi est le meilleur ami d'Endymion.

**Sayuri:** La maman de Kazuki. Âgée de 37 ans, elle eut Kazuki à l'âge de 18 ans. Elle ne put malheureusement poursuivre ses études. Maintenant

que Kazuki et ses 2 soeurs: Ayumi et Hitashi sont maintenant assez grandes, Sayuri prend des cours le jour en couture afin de poursuivre son

grand rêve: Créer sa propre marque de vêtement. Sayuri découvrit que l'année dernière que Kazuki est une Senshi.

**Ayumi et Hitashi:** Les soeurs de Kazuki. Jumelles, âgée de 16 ans.

**Aki:** Protectrice de la princesse Séléné. Elle est la soeur de Luna.

Voilà pour la liste! Sur ce, nous pouvons enfin passer au premier chapitre de l'histoire ^_^!

Bunnykiss


	2. Nouveaux Ennuis

**Sailor Moon Elegance**

_Il fut cela plusieurs décennies, sur une planète éloignée nommée Xena, vivait une peuple relier à ceux de la Lune. Sur cette planète, vivait un peuple remplis de bonté, de paix, d'amour et de liberté. Ces derniers étaient au noble service de la famille royale du Royaume Cosmos. Lorsqu'il eu la guerre sur la Lune, Séléné, l'ainée de la famille royale de la Lune, fut exporter sur Xena afin d'être protéger. Serenity, étant supposer suivre sa soeur, préféra rester afin d'être au côté de son âme soeur, Endymion. Mais lorsque soudain le tragique événement arriva, Séléné n'eut autre choix que de quitter sa planète natale afin de permettre au peuple lunaire de reconstruire une nouvelle civilisation lunaire sur une autre planète. Plusieurs années passa. Séléné, amoureuse de Éros, fut patiente d'attendre l'homme de sa vie, qui fut dans la grande bataille de la lune. Mais en revint jamais. Séléné mourut de solitude, malgré l'effort qu'elle a mise dans son peuple, afin que la paix règne sur cette planète. Plusieurs années passa, voir des décennies. Puis vint le 20ème siècle. Grâce au pouvoir de la reine Serenity, Séléné revint mais cette fois-ci sur Terre sous le nom de Kazuki. Maintenant âgée de 19 ans, Kazuki, depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans, combat contre les forces du mal afin de protéger la Terre des ennemis. Ses amies; Manami,Shinju,Megumi et Hanako, guerrières qui combattent à ses côtés, sont aussi les gens les plus précieux de Kazuki. Cette dernière fit connaissance Aki, à ses tout débuts en tant que guerrières sailor. Aki est la protectrice de Kazuki. Après avoir combattu l'une des plus grande menace de l'univers, nos guerrières sont enfin prête de connaître ceux qui leur sont le plus proche: Les Inners et Outers Senshis, le prince de la Terre, ainsi que la princesse de la Lune... Serenity._

**Rêve:**

_Tu ne dois pas approcher la princesse... Kazuki... Un malheureux subviendra... Laisse Serenity et vit ta propre vie... Un danger... un grand_

_danger vous attend toi et Serenity..._

"Comment pourrais-je ? Je dois absolument retrouver ma soeur! Ne me laisser pas ainsi... Il faut que je la vois... j'ai tant de chose à lui dire... "

_Tu mets ta vie en danger... Qu'arrivera-t-il si Serenity apprend qu'elle avait une soeur? Une sœur tuée par un ennemi? Tu lui briserais le coeur..._

" Rien ne m'arrivera... Serenity... attend moi... "

**Fin du rêve**

Kazuki se reveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais pourtant... cela semblait si réel! Tout prenant le temps de bien s'étirer, elle se retourna afin de regarder son cadran.

"7H12 ? OH MON DIEU JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD! " s'écria-t-elle.

Aki s'approcha du lit et regarde drôlement la princesse

"Cela devient une habitude depuis un certain temps! Que t'arrive-t-il ma foi? Normalement tu es toujours à l'heure!"

" Je passe souvent mon temps chez Megumi depuis un certain moment... On se repasse Ayashi No Ceres... je n'avais toujours pas fini la série et Megumi m'a proposer de l'écouter... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher... Gomen... OUAH! AKI! Je n'ai pas une minute à perdre!"

" Ne met pas le blâme sur moi, Kazuki! Je suis un chat après tout! Innocente et tranquille!"

"Qui fait manquer du temps à son maître... Oh oui! Très astucieux!" dit-elle.

Kazuki s'habilla, mit un peu de maquillage, fit ses cheveux en queue de cheval et descendit en bas.

"Bonjour maman! Je ..."

" Oui oui je sais mon coeur! Tu es en retard! Et voilà! Ton déjeuner mon coeur! Et n'oublie pas ton repas pour ce midi!"

"Merci maman! Je t'adoreee ! Je ne serai malheureusement pas de retour avant 18h !"

"Comme d'habitude mon choux... bonne journée et ne sois pas trop en retard à l'avenir!"

"AHHHHH! LES COURS!"

Kazuki prit tout ce qui fut dans les mains de sa mère et courut en vitesse.

"Snif! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ma bagnole soit en réparation ?"

"Matte ! Kazuki-chan!"

Kazuki se retourna. Megumi... Elle ne changera jamais!

"Megumi! Bonjour!"

Megumi tout en courrant; "Ta voiture n'est toujours pas réparer?"

"Malheureusement non... même une senshi ne peut pas faire réparer sa propre voiture par magie! Je voudrais bien ma..."

Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'elle fonça sur quelqu'un, trébucha et tomba sur le sol.

"Go... gomennasai... je ne vous avez pas vu..."

"Ce n'est rien, soyez prudente la prochaine fois." dit l'étranger

Kazuki ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme. Oh mon dieu... quel... homme!

"Prenez ma main." dit-il avec sourire.

"Merci... ?"

"Hiroshi, Hiroshi Miyuu. Et vous mademoiselle?"

Kazuki rougit. Personne ne lui avait adressez la parole d'une telle façon!

"Ka... Kazuki Chisaku." bafouilla-t-elle

"Et bien, en espérant vous revoir bientôt, sur ce, je vous dis bonne journée !"

Lorsque Hiroshi disparu de leur vue;

"Non mais quel impoli! Il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole! Merci à lui, on est en retard et de plus, je suis de mauvaise humeur!"

"En retard? Mais non on est... CE N'EST PAS VRAI! MEGUMI! AHHH! Je vais me faire tuer..."

**École Kitagome**

"Chisaku! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine! Quelle est votre excuse cette fois-ci?"

Hikaru... la professeur en mathématique, ainsi qu'en anglais.

"Je suis desolé madame, c'est encore ma faute. Kazuki à foncer dans un poteau de métal et j'ai voulu qu'elle voit une infirmière afin de confirmer que tout va bien. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regarder par vous même son front. Le bleu y est." Megumi répondit, fermement.

"Bon... je vous crois. Mais je vous préviens, la prochaine fois, vous sortirez de ma classe! Compris?"

"Oui Mlle." répondit Kazuki et Megumi, D'un ton achalent.

"Veuillez vous asseoir mesdemoiselles. Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel élève. Il nous vient d'Inazawa. Tu peux rentrer."

Kazuki , murmure: " Dis moi... Ou trouves-tu toutes ces idées ? Un Poteau? "

"He he! Vive les émissions SOAP!"

"Mais c'est... !" Kazuki regarda en avant... Ce jeune homme...!

"Oh! L'espèce d'homme des cavernes! Ma foi, il te fait de l'effet ma chère!"

"Je n'y peux rien... C'est comme si il y avait une sorte de connection entre lui et moi..."

"Bonjour, je me nomme Hiroshi. Je viens tout juste d'avoir 20 ans..."

Megumi "murmure": "Une connection? Comme si tu l'avais déjà rencontrer?"

Kazuki fit un signe de tête "Oui! C'est étrange... pourtant je le connais que depuis ce matin... Mais quelque chose m'échappe..."

" Quesqui vous échappe Miss Chisaku? "

"..rienn Mlle Hikaru! Je voulais simplement dire à Megumi que cela m'échappe le fait que nos comptes de téléphone portable sont si hauts!"

"Oui... en effet... Bon, Monsieur Miyuu, veuillez vous asseoir à la gauche de Miss Chisaku."

Hiroshi tout en prenant place;

"Je suis heureux de vous revoir." *_Mais quel sourire!*_ Kazuki pensa.

"Mais tu peux me tutoyer voyons!"

"Pardonne-moi, c'est une vieille habitude. Je ne fais que cela lorsque je parle à un adulte ou à une femme magnifique."

" Ha Ha *Malalaise* Bien... merci!"

" Pourtant... ce visage m'est si familier..."

"ha ha! hooo... C'est moi ou il fait chaud tout d'un coup?"

" C'est yeux... bleu... ces lèvres..." Hiroshi s'avança doucement.

"Hiroshi... on est en cours là..."

Megumi regarda Kazuki, stupéfaite. " Kazuki? Quesqui va pas? "

Hiroshi s'approcha de Kazuki.

"Non mais sa va pas? Kazuki! Hiroshi! Quesque c'est qui vous prend?"

Kazuki eu d'un seul coup, un souvenir de sa vie antérieure.

****Flashback****

"Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ce soir!"

l'homme s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. "Séléné, jamais je n'aurais été empêché par mes protecteurs afin de vous voir."

"Et votre mère?"

"Qui a dit que ma mère était au courant?"

"La reine Solaria n'est pas au courant? Qu'en est-il de votre cousin?"

"Helios est un homme bon, mais n'est encore qu'un enfant. Il croit tout ce qui sort de votre bouche, même si cela est un mensonge."

"Ma reine, un intrus dans le jardin!" _*Un garde! Zut!* _

"Éros, venez! Venez vous cachez ici!"

Séléné et Éros se cacha derrière un énorme buisson, près d'un arbre.

Les gardes du royaume passa près d'eux sans les apercevoir.

Séléné souria, ce qui fit aussi sourire Éros. Séléné regarda les yeux bleux d'Éros et d'un coup de tête, l'embrassa passionnément.

****Fin du Flashback ****

Kazuki regarda les yeux d'Hiroshi. Un bleu éclatant comme l'océan. D'un coup, Kazuki sauta sur Hiroshi et l'embrassa d'un coup sec. La classe, stupéfait par ce geste et surtout des 2 personnes fut sous le choc.

"KAZUKI CHISAKU!" Hikaru cria-t-elle, " UNE HEURE DE COLLE!"

Kazuki s'arrêta d'un coup.

"Je... je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit..."

"KAZUKI! 2 HEURES DE COLLE SI TU NE TE LIBÈRE PAS DE MIYUU TOUT DE SUITE!"

"Quoiii? Mais c'est lui qu..."

"2 HEURES!"

"Mais Mlle... !"

"Ne me fais pas dire le chiffre trois Kazuki... c'est la dernière fois..."

Kazuki se remit à sa place, confuse de ce qui s'est passé.

Megumi, regarda Hiroshi d'un air suspect.

"Tout le monde en parle!" _*Shinju, une de mes senshis_...*

"Mais arrêtez!" Kazuki s'écria-t-elle. "J'ai déjà assez honte! Ne me mettez pas plus à terre que je ne le suis déjà!"

"À ce que j'ai entendu, ce baiser était mortel!" _*Manami... la senshi mystérieuse... et très... sombre...*_

" Dommage que Hanako n'ait pas pu voir cela!" _*Megumi... tu pourrais te taire?*_

"Alors Kazu-chan? Les détails? Comment s'était?"

" Shinju... Pouvons nous changer de sujet? Par exemple, ce que Aki doit nous parler après les cours?"

"Si tu parles du fait qu'elle a ressenti une énergie vers Tokyo... alors oui on le sait ma chère!"

Hiroshi s'approcha du groupe

"Bonjour, puis-je rejoindre votre groupe?"

Shinju souria "Oh mais n'importe quand!"

Kazuki se leva d'un coup.

"Toiii! Tout est de ta faute! Je suis collé après l'école pour deux heures!"

Hiroshi se mit à rire " Ha ha! Ma faute? Mais ma chère, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus! "

"C'est toi qui m'as dit ces mots... qui semblait être...qui semblait être.. émenté!"

"Ça c'est toi qui le dis! N'as tu pas remarquer que tes amies semblent ne pas te croire?"

Kazuki se retourna

" Les filles?"

*Les filles regardaient ailleurs*

"Ah bien merci! Tu mets même mes amies à dos! Très brillant de votre part cher Miyuu!"

Elle prit ses choses et parties en courrant.

Manami se leva "Kazuki! Attend! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vou..."

Shinju lui fit signe non. "Sa ne vaut pas le peine Manami... elle ne t'entend plus."

Megumi le regarda d'un air noir. "Bravo! Homme des cavernes! Kazuki croit qu'on n'est pas de sont côté!"

"C'est vous qui le dîtes! Sur ce, bonne journée les filles!"

"LES FILLES! RETENEZ MOI SINON JE VAIS LE TUEZ!"

*Manami et Shinju retiennent Megumi de force*

**Retour dans l'école**

"Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

"Non mlle... je suis désolé mais je vais quittée tout de suite le cours... je ne peux malheureusement pas aller en colle ce soir... mais rassurez-vous je ferai mes heures de colle une autre journée..."

" Non. Je crois que tu as eu ta leçon. La prochaine fois, sois plus discrète et je t'en pris, pas avec les nouveaux !"

Kazuki sourit.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ce fut la première et la dernière fois..."

"Bien. Voici les travaux que tu auras besoin de faire ce soir."

"Bien mlle... Huh, parmi mes devoirs, un texte de 200 mots?" dit Kazuki, surprise.

"Ce que tu devais faire ce soir après les cours." _*Elle semble si fière d'elle...*_

"Je savais qu'il y avait de quoi qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire ¬_¬"

**Lorsque Kazuki sortit de l'école**;

"Kazuki-chan!"

"Désoler pour ce midi, nous ne voulions pas..."

Kazuki secoua la tête "Non non les filles rassurez-vous je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien, tout simplement..."

Manami inquiète: "Princesse, tout va bien?"

"Oui je vais bien et ne prononce pas ce mot devant les gens!"

"Mais c'est ce que tu es Kazuki! Princesse de la lune! Future Reine de..." Shinju fut interrompu

"Non ce n'est pas encore confirmer à ce sujet! Ma soeur sera la future reine de Tokyo, et moi je reprendrai place sur la lune avec..."

"Éros..." Mégumi termina.

"et ta soeur... des nouvelles?"

"Aki croit que nous sommes prêtes à nous "affronter" bientôt..."

Shinju l'a regarda, sérieusement: "L'es-tu?"

"Oui, depuis un long moment déjà... veuillez m'excuser les filles, je vais retourner à la maison... j'ai un de ces mal de têtes attroce..."

"Ce n'est pas normal Kazu-chan... Tu es pourtant toujours en santé. Les maux de têtes sont rares..."

"Je sais mais pourtant... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _*Douleur... insupportable...*_

Manami regarda Kazuki, inquiète. "Princesse?"

"Douleur... insupportable... seigneur que j'ai mal!"

Megumi s'approcha "Kazuki !"

Une femme apparut.

"Ha Ha Ha! Pauvre petite princesse... un tel mal de tête ne devrait même pas existé en ce monde!"

Shinju se mit devant Kazuki "Qui êtes-vous?"

"On me nomme Sin. Je ne suis qu'aux nobles services de ma reine."

Manami se mit en mode combat "Approche pour que je puisse te donner un de ses coups que tu vas te souvenir toute ta vie!"

"*rit maléfique* Oh! Les menaces! Vous les senshis ne comprendrerez jamais! Le mal fini toujours par triompher!"

Sin fit exploser quelques voitures autour. Les élèves et prof crièrent et courut pour fuir la scène.

"Bon, j'en ai marre! Celestia eternal Power! make-up!" Megumi s'écria

"Eclipsa eternal power! make-up!" Shinju s'écria

"Nébulias eternal power! make-up!" Manami s'écria

"Yume cosmos power! make-up!" Kazuki s'écria

Sailor Céleste s'approcha de Sin "Tu vas le regretter! Célesta Apocalipsa!"

Sailor Nébuleuse "Tu vas goûter à ceci! Nébulios Intenso!"

"Belle effort, mais rien! Les Filles?"

Soudain, 4 filles, identiques au Inners Senshis, apparurent

Nabu "Et puis?"

Nergal "Oui Sin, as tu trouver la princesse?"

Marduk "Et écraser ces insectes?"

Ishtar "J'en ai marre de ça! Tuons-les et retournons auprès de la reine!"

"Pas encore mes chères... J'ai bel et bien trouvé une princesse. Du moins, l'une des princesses de la lune."

"Quoii? Il y en a deux? Je croyais que Serenity n'étais que la seule et unique enfin de la reine de la lune?"

"Oui! Moi aussi!" Dit la plus idiote des 4, Ishtar

"Vous n'avez rien entendu de ce que Apsu nous a dit, n'est-ce pas?" Nergal dit-elle.

Marduk lui fit une affirmation en bougeant la tête "Bien sur voyons!"

Céleste les regarda, d'un air confus "Huh.. On est toujours là nous..."

" SUN Burning Xtremeee! "

Nabu recu l'attaque à plein fouet.

" NABU!"

Sailor Yume se retourna et vit... " Sun! "

Sailor Sun lui souria. " Désoler de mon retard, j'ai eu quelques difficultés... Nabu contrôlait ce maux de tête, princesse. Vous n'avez plus rien n'à craindre."

Sin recula "Nous reviendrons... Ceci n'était qu'un début. Maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes, soyez prêtes à nous affronter la prochaine fois."

Sin,Nabu,Nergal,Marduk et Ishtar disparu.

"Mon mal de tête à disparu... merci Sun!"

Sailor Eclipse se retourna vers Sailor Sun "Hanako! On t'a pas vu de la journée! Que c'est-il passé?"

"Je crois qu'il serait plus approprié si nous allions au temple."

Les filles quittèrent l'école, sans avoir remarqué qu'une personne les avaient observer depuis le début de la bataille.

**Temple de Saitama**

"Explique" demanda Manami

"Une force maléfique est de retour. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu en savoir plus... Bref, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Tokyo."

Kazuki, surprise; "Tok..Tokyo?"

"Oui. D'Artémis. Artémis nous veux immédiatement à Tokyo. Il en a pas parler aux autres senshis car il préfère que nous leur disons ce que nous savons. Comme vous le savez, ma propre cousine ne sait pas que je suis une senshi. Nous n'aurons pas le choix. Nous devrons quitter Saitama ce soir et partir pour Tokyo. Nous devons parler des Oppositio Senshis aux filles... Elles découvriront enfin qui nous sommes."

Megumi se tourna pour voir le visage de Hanako "Oppositio Senshis?"

"Les 5 ennemis que nous avons affronté tantôt sont les Oppositio. Chaques membres de ce groupe on un pouvoir opposé aux Inners. Nabu; est la senshi de l'eau et de la glace. Nergal; du feu. Marduk; du tonnerre et de la terre et Ishtar; du pouvoir et de la haine."

Kazuki regarda Hanako "Et Sin?"

"Sin est la plus puissante des 5. Elle à un pouvoir aussi grand que Sailor Moon elle-même."

Tous: "QUOI?"

"Mais si elle a un pouvoir identique à celui de Sailor Moon, jamais nous pourrons la vaincre!" Shinju dit-elle

"Que dites-vous là? Nous serons plus nombreuses qu'elles! Je me fiche de ces idiotes! Nous les vaincrons! La paix y était depuis un bon moment et il n'est pas question qu'elles détruises cela!" Kazuki dit-elle, confiante.

"Voilà les vraies paroles d'une princesse."

"Setsuna!" Kazuki se retourna et prit Setsuna dans ses bras.

"Bonjour senshis. Je vois que vous avez eu l'appel d'Artémis?"

"Oui." Shinju affirma.

"Bien. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir, certains senshis seront contre l'idée de vous voir. Certaines vous ignorerons. D'autres vous accepterons. Ne leurs en veuillez pas, leurs mémoires ne sont pas complètement rétablis."

"Je veux bien Setsuna, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle nous ignore!"

Setsuna lui sourit "Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. Ce soir, à 10h30, soyez au parc Kitagawa. Vous pourrez alors faire votre Sailors Teleport, sans que personne ne puisse vous voir."

"Bien. Merci de tes informations pertinentes Setsuna. À bientôt je l'espère."

"Je vous en prie, princesse. Je ne fais que mon devoir en tant que senshi. À bientôt."

Setsuna quitta le temple aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparu.

"Bon... je vais aller voir ma mère. Lui dire que je ne reviendrai pas avant un certains moment va lui briser le cœur... mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle le sait que s'est pour le bien de tous."

Shinju regarda sa montre "Je devrais y aller aussi..."

Manami regarda Kazuki "Bon, je crois que nous devrions tous aller voir nos familles avant de partir."

"parfait. Retrouvons nous ce soir au parc Kitagawa. 10h30."

"D'accord!"

**Chez Kazuki**

"Maman! Ne sois pas triste... je te donnerai de mes nouvelles."

"Je le sais bien mon cœur... c'est ton devoir de nous protéger... mais je ne peut m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi!"

Kazuki sourit "Je t'appellerais tous les soirs ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas très loin non plus! Tokyo est juste à côté! Il y a une urgence et nous devons y aller dès ce soir. Sinon, cela pourrais empirer!"

"Prend soin de toi Kazuki. Ton père n'est malheureusement pas ici ce soir pour te le dire mais je suis sûre qu'il est fier de toi. Il sera de retour de Londres d'ici 2 semaines. Je lui tiendrai au courant de tes faits et gestes juste pour le rassurer."

Ayumi et Hitashi "KAZUKI!"

Ah non... les petites démones!

Ayumi s'avança "Prend soin de toi grande soeur!"

Hitashi lui donna un air vainqueur "Détruit ces ondes négatives pour nous s'il te plait! Même si on n'est pas des guerrières, nos pensées et nos espoirs sont avec toi."

"Les filles... merci ! Je vous aime tous. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai de retour bientôt."

Kazuki donna un baisa sur la joue à sa mère et ses soeurs, et quitta la maison. Elle se retourna pour une dernière fois et repris la route.

"Tu t'en va?"

"AHHHH! Hiroshi! Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien d'effrayer les gens? Surtout à cette heure-ci? J'ai eu une de ces peurs!"

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas. Comme ça, tu t'en va?"

"Quesqui te fais croire cela?"

"Ton sac à dos, qui me semble bien remplis, et second, je le ressens."

"Ressentir? Mais de quoi parles-tu?" le regarda-t-elle, intriguée.

"Non, rien. Désoler. Tu reviendras j'espère?"

"Bien sur! Saitama est ma ville natale. Mon chez moi. L'endroit que j'aime le plus!"

"En espérant de te revoir bientôt *donne un bizou sur la joue*. Sois prudente Kazuki."

Hiroshi repris sa route.

"Non mais il est gonfler de me donner un baiser sur la joue! Après ce qu'il... être prudente? Hiroshi..."

"Dis moi pas que c'était l'homme des cavernes!"

Shinju regarda drôlement Megumi "L'homme des cavernes?"

"Le nom que je donne a monsieur qui a toute les filles à ses pieds et qui a eu une mal éducation!"

"Megu-chan pensait que c'était son prince..." Manami dit-elle.

"Quoi? De quoi parles-tu? C'est faux! Et il ne voit que Kazuki !"

"C'est vrai ça?" _*Baka Hanako! Ne crois pas tout ce que Megumi peut raconté!*_

"C'était un accident pendant mon cours!" Kazuki dit-elle, en essayant de se défendre.

"Le premier cours d'Hiroshi ... Kazuki lui a sauté dessus."

"Merci Shinju de me remonter le moral. Merci beaucoup!"

"Ce que Shinju essayait de te dire est que Kazu-chan à passer une lourde et longue journée.."

"Merci Megumi!" Kazuki dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir l'appuis de son amie.

"à penser à Hiroshi!"

" ¬_¬ Sa ne m'aide pas..."

"Kazuki si cet homme te dérange tu me le dis et je m'arrange!"

"Comment Hanako? Sérieusement?" Kazuki dit-elle, souriante et pleine d'idée

"Je ne suis pas prêtresse pour rien!"

"Pouvons nous afin commencer notre boulot? Nous devons y aller le plus rapidement possible..." Manami dit-elle, impatiente.

"Bonne idée!"

"Yume cosmos power! Make-up!"

"Sun eternal power! Make-up!"

"Eclipsa eternal power! Make-up!"

"Nébulias eternal power! Make-up!"

"Celestia eternal Power! Make-up!"

"Attendez... attendez... maintenant!"

Yume,Sun,Eclipe,Nébuleuse,Céleste: "SAILORRRR ! TELEPORTT!"

Dans un arbre, près de l'endroit ou les senshis étaient:

"Tien tien... intéressant... Tokyo hein? Pourquoi pas!"

**Quelque part dans l'univers**

"Vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver Serenity?"

"Nous sommes navrées ma reine, Apsu! Mais nous avons trouvez quelque choses d'aussi intéressant!" Nabu dit-elle

"Je vous avais demandé de retrouver la princesse!"

Sin regarda la reine, avec un sourire mesquin "Et si je vous dis que nous avons trouvez la princesse Séléné?"

Apsu les regarda, stupéfaite "SÉLÉNÉ? Vous avez finalement retrouvé Séléné?"

Nergal fit un signe de la tête "Oui ma reine, nous avons pu retrouver Séléné. Cependant, Sailor Sun nous a empêchés de prendre ce que nous voulions."

"Sailor Sun? La princesse du Soleil? Intéressant... cela veux sans doute dire que Éros n'est pas très loin... Le prince du Soleil... Sin,Nabu,Nergal,Marduk,Ihstar! Retrouvez moi Serenity, et apporter moi Séléné. Si les 2 personnes les plus importantes aux yeux d'Éros sont près d'ici, cela veux dire que Éros est beaucoup plus proche que nous le pensions. Et n'oublie pas Sin, pense à Anshar dans tout cela. Vous aurez un future de paix. Et toi, tes amies ainsi que ton frère pourront vivre heureux."

"Bien reine Apsu!"

"Parfait je vous attends. Ne me décevai pas."

"Je ne vous décevrai point."

Les Oppositio Senshis disparu.

"Enfin... les 2 cristaux les plus puissants dans l'univers seront enfin à moi." *Rire Maléfique*

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**To Be Continued...**

Voilà! C'est pour ce chapitre! !L'idée des ennemis? Si vous avez jouer à Sailor Moon Another Story, vous saurez alors que ces personnages sont de ce jeu.

Kazuki,Hanako,Shinju,Manami,Hiroshi,Aki,Hikaru,Sayuri,Ayumi et Hitashi sont la propriété de... Moi!. Tous ces personnages sont de ma propre imagination et fut crée par moi.

Les Inners Senshis et les Outers apparaitrons dans le prochain chapitre. Tout ce démêlera dans votre tête d'ici peu!

Ja ne!

Bunnykiss


	3. Disparitions

**Chapitre 2 - Sailor Moon Elegance**

**Résumé du chapitre dernier de Sailor Moon Elegance;** _Kazuki et ses amies découvrit que les Oppositio Senshis, sont à la recherche de la princesse Serenity. Mais ce qu'elles ignorent, c'est qu'Apsu, la reine auquel les oppositio sont au noble service, est aussi intéresser par Séléné. Pour quel but? Quel est la véritable raison de sa demande? Pourquoi les 2 princesses de la lune et non simplement qu'une seule?_

**Tokyo - Quart Commercial d'Azabu Jyuban; 10h37 PM**

" Nous y sommes. Tokyo. La ville la plus populaire pour les youmas. "

"Pas très accueillant... " se plaigna Sailor Sun

"Sun... Nous sommes en plein beau millieu de la nuit! Les gens sont chez eux! Baka! "

Sailor Sun se retourna vers Sailor Yume, en colère.

"Moi Baka? Qui est-ce qui embrasse tout les nouveaux venus ? "

"C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT! Moi au moins je ne passe pas mon temps devant du feu! "

"Le feu sacré est une source extrêmement importante lors de nos missions! Et tu le sais! "expliqua Sailor Sun

"Pourquoi pas une boule de cristal? Tu aurais l'air moins idiote! "

"Et toi? Ne crois tu pas en ayant embrasser ce Hiroshi tu as eu probablement l'air d'une idiote? "

"Au moins l'homme en question n'a pas l'air avoir été déplus de ce baiser! " Répliqua Sailor Yume, fière d'elle.

"Il ne voulait sans doute pas te le dire! Que tu embrass... "

Sailor Nébuleuse coupa la parole.

"ASSEZ! NON MAIS ARRÊTEZ! Quesqui vous prends? Vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde! Yume, Sun disait cela simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas personne à l'extérieur! "

"HA HA! "

"Oh! Tu n'est pas mieux Sailor Sun! Princesse du soleil, tu dois protéger et respecter notre princesse! Telle est notre mission! Tu t'es assurez et tu as jurez devant la reine Sérénity que tu veillerais sur Yume! Tu as même mis en veille ton rôle de princesse du soleil afin d'être aux côté de ta plus grande confidente! Vous êtes inséparables ma foi! " dit Sailor Nébuleuse.

Sailor Yume se retourna vers Sailor Sun et se pencha la tête, vers le sol

" Désoler Hanako... "

Sailor Sun fit un câlin à Yume.

"Mais non Kazuki. Je t'adore. Allez, allons trouvez une chambre pour dormir... nous ne commencerons certainement pas le début de certaines rencontres ce soir! "

"Je vous attendais Senshis! "

"Zut... Moi qui pensais dormir tout de suite... " Sailor Eclipse dit-elle, en boudant.

Sailor Céleste se retourna et vit une ombre. Lorsqu'elle reconnu qui était là, elle s'exclama "Artémis!"

"Bonsoir Céleste, je suis heureux de te revoir. "

*Céleste prit Artémis dans ses bras*

"Oh mon petit Artémis! Tu m'as tant manqué *Étouffe Artémis dans son câlin* Comment va Minako? Tu as fais attention à Minako j'espère? "

"Céleste...tt... je... J'ÉTOUFFE! "

"Oh! Pardon! Je ne voulais pas! " Sailor Céleste dit-elle. D'un coup sec, elle lâcha Artémis et Artémis tomba par terre.

Artémis *Respire fort afin prendre une bonne bouffé d'air* " Ce n'est rien Céleste je te pardonne. Bienvenue guerrières. Nous vous attendions. "

Sailor Nébuleuse regarda drôlement Artémis. "Nous? Qui nous? "

"Nous! "

_*Je reconnais cette voix…. Mais… c'est… !*_

Sailor Yume se retourna. " HARUKA-CHAN! "

Sailor Yume couru et sauta dans les bras de Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus serra Yume fort dans ses bras.

"Dieu merci tu n'as rien. " dit Sailor Uranus

"Que ce passe-t-il? " demanda Sailor Yume

Sailor Neptune s'avança "Une nouvelle menace à fait surface sur Terre. "

"Beaucoup plus puissante que ceux nous avons affronté. " expliqua Sailor Saturne.

"L'espace temps est en danger. Si cette menace la traverse et se retrouve dans le futur... " poursuit Sailor Pluton.

"Usagi et Chibi-Usa seront en danger. " Sailor Uranus regarda Sailor Yume.

"Nous le savons, nous l'avons affronté aujourd'hui. " dit Sailor Sun.

Sailor Céleste décida de poursuivre ce que Sailor Sun allait dire. " Ils, ou plutôt elles, ont voulu nous donnez un avant-goût de ce qu'il risquait de nous arriver si nous les affrontons... "

"Comment peux-tu dire un avant-goût? Ce n'étais pas grand chose tu sais! Le maux de tête de Yume n'était que le début de tout cela! Cela ne fait que commencer Céleste. "

Sailor Uranus regarda Sailor Yume, inquiète. "Maux de tête? Kazuki? Que s'est-il passé? "

"Non non je vais bien Haruka. Juste une douleur intense que j'ai eue... au point que cela explose. Mais tout va bien. Je.. *Voyant le visage de Sailor Uranus* Non Uranus, je t'en supplie arrête. Te mettre en colère n'en vaux pas la peine. "

"Vous allez sans doute me trouvez ridicule en vous posant cette question mais comment vous vous êtes connus? " Demanda Sailor Céleste.

"Lorsque je suis arrivée à Tokyo, Michiru avait une bonne partie de sa mémoire de retrouver. J'ai retrouvé une partie de mon identité lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Mais Kazuki et moi sommes connus bien avant cela. Kazuki et moi sommes amies d'enfance. Ses parents et les miens étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient aux lycées. Selon moi, notre amitié depuis ces années n'est pas un hasard. Surtout que je considère Kazuki comme ma soeur, même plus. Un peu de magie dans l'air lorsque nous sommes revenus sur Terre? Sans doute. "

"La reine Serenity? "

"Exacte, Sailor Eclipse. Je crois qu'elle voulait quelqu'un auprès de sa fille, même lors son enfance. "

"Comment avez-vous su pour chacune? Que vous étiez des guerrières? Tu as quitter Saitama et tu es devenu Sailor Uranus à Tokyo. Yume n'aurait jamais pu savoir ton secret de cette façon? " Demanda Sailor Nébuleuse.

"Ha ha. C'est très simple. " Dit Sailor Sun. "Uranus est venu spécialement pour Kazuki à Saitama afin de lui révéler son secret. Uranus fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle a sut que Kazuki était Sailor Yume. "

"Désoler de vous interrompre mais... " dit Artémis

"Uranus s'était habitué à son stade de guerrière. La seule chose qu'elle pensait encore... Kazuki. Lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de Kazuki, je n'ai aucunement hésité, je l'ai laissé partir à Saitama afin qu'elle puisse lui révéler qui elle était. " Expliqua Sailor Neptune

"Tu l'as laissé filer à Saitama? Sans réellement connaitre Kazuki? " Questionna Sailor Eclipse

"Si Haruka faisait confiance à cette personne, je devais faire confiance à Kazuki. Bien sur, maintenant nous savons que Kazuki est une personne importante aux yeux de nous tous. "

"Il a fallut qu'un seul "contact" entre Kazuki et une des senshis; Haruka, afin que certaines parties de la mémoire sois retrouver. Car en effet, Kazuki et Haruka étaient des amies de longue date bien avant d'arriver sur terre. " Expliqua Sailor Saturne.

"À leur naissance au temps du Millenium ! "

" C'est exacte, Sailor Nébuleuse. " dit Sailor Pluton

"Je ne comprend toujours pas la partie du mot "contact". Pourquoi parles-tu d'un contact entre Kazuki et Haruka... Un contact physique? "

Sailor Sun regarda Sailor Céleste "Mais non idiote! La communication! "

"C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai découvert mon identité du passée. " expliqua Sailor Yume.

"Ainsi que la mienne. " termina Sailor Uranus.

"Les filles... " Il avait beau essayer de leur parler, Artémis n'avait aucune attention sur lui.

"Je comprend. Cela doit vous faire bizarre de vous revoir ainsi, et ce, maintenant. "

"Oui, mais nous savions que nous allions nous revoir. C'est ma "petite soeur". Kokoro-Chan est importante à mes yeux. "

"Awwww! Que c'est adorable! Moi ma soeur ne démontre pas autant que toi côté affection pour sa propre soeur... T_T" Dit Sailor Céleste, les yeux pleins d'eau.

"LES FILLES! "

"Quoi? "

"Désoler de vous interrompre dans votre moment de retrouvaille mais nous sommes ici afin que vous puissiez rencontrer enfin les Inners afin que vous combattiez à leurs côtés lors de la grande bataille. Cela ne sera pas aussi simple. "

"C'est vrai... Tu as raison. "

Sailor Nébuleuse regarda Artémis " Les filles sont-elles au temple? "

"Oui. Luna ne leurs a pas parler de votre venus. Elles sont présentement en réunion. "

Sailor Sun s'avanca. Cela faisait si longtemps! Tokyo... Qui aurait crû que cela fait maintenant plus de 10 ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici? _Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec..._ *Larmes aux yeux*

"Tout va bien Sun? "

"Oui oui, Shinju. *essuit ses larmes* Et si nous allions rendre une visite aux senshis? "

**Hiwaka Shrine**

"Setsuna nous a bien parlé de certaines ennemis qui sont des senshis? " demanda Rei.

"Comme les guerrières que nous avions vus il y a quelques années. Comme Sailor Tin Nyanko. " affirma Ami.

"Non non! "Répliqua Minako. "Si je me souviens bien, elle nous a dit que c'était de véritables guerrières cette fois-ci. "

"Ou sont passés Haruka,Setsuna,Michiru et Hotaru? " demanda Makoto. "Cela fait près plus d'heure qu'elles sont partie chercher ce bidule important... quel était déjà l'objet? "

"Huh... je crois qu'elle avait parlé d'une sorte de source très importante pour notre survie... J'espère que ça ne se boit pas... "

"Tu ne pense qu'à boire et à manger Odango Atama! "

"Je me demande ou elles-sont... " Se questionna Makoto.

Usagi se retourna vers Rei. "QUOI? C'est faux! Quesque tu dis! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pensé à cela que j'avais le besoin de boire ou de manger Pyro*!"

"Tu n'es qu'une idiote U-SA-GI! " *sort sa langue* "Bluh bluh bluh! "

Usagi *sortit sa langue* "C'est toi imagine n'importe quoi! Bluh Bluh Bluh! "

"ASSEZ! " Dit Ami.

"MAIS QUELQU'UN VEUT BIEN RÉPONDRE À MA QUESTION! "

"NON MAKOTO! NON JE N'AI AUCUNES IDÉES OU ELLES SONT! VOILÀ TU AS EU TA RÉPONSE! " Dit sauvagement Rei.

Tout le monde regarda Rei: O.o"

"Bon... pouvons-nous revenir au sujet principal? "Dit Mamoru, honte de la façon d'agir de sa fiancée.

"C'est justement ce que j'allais vous demandez! "

Les Inners se retournèrent vers la voix étrangère

"Et vous êtes? " demanda Mamoru.

Rei leva les yeux, surprise. _Cette voix... m'est si inconnu... mais pourtant... ces yeux me sont si familier..._

"Alors cousine, on ne fait plus de câlin à sa petite cousine chérie? "

Rei souria "Hanako ! "

Hanako prit Rei dans ses bras. Depuis l'accident de la mère de Rei, les deux cousines n'ont eu vraiment guère le temps de se voir. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient tout près, Rei a eu beaucoup de difficulté avec sa famille. Mais cela importait peu aux deux. Elles se sont enfin retrouver, et c'est cela qui compte le plus à leurs yeux.

"Que tu as embelli ma petite Rei! " dit Hanako

"Mais que fais-tu ici? Et avec mes amies? "

"En fait, nous les connaissons autant que vous chères guerrières! " répliqua Hanako.

"QUOI ? "

"Comment connaissez-vous ... "

"Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Endymion et chère princesse de la lune, je vous présente Manami, Megumi, Shinju et Kazuki. " Présenta Hanako.

Lorsque les filles entrèrent et fut au tour de Kazuki de rentrer, Usagi la regardait intensément.

Derrière, les filles étaient sous le choc. Kazuki et Usagi avaient quelques traits de ressemblance!

"C'est moi, ou Usagi et toi avez des traits... " se demanda Minako.

"Semblable? Oui. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fait partie de la même famille! " expliqua Kazuki

Usagi fronça ses sourcils "Même famille? Mais qui es-tu? "

"C'est vrai! Mais ou sont mes bonnes manières? Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Mon nom est Kazuki Chisaku, mais cela est le nom qu'on ma donner lors de ma renaissance sur Terre. Je suis Séléné, première fille de la reine Serenity, soeur ainée de la princesse Serenity. "

Rei regarda les filles "Cela voudrais alors dire que... "

"Êtes-vous toujours comme sa? Quelqu'un vous dit une information importante et vous ne semblez jamais le réaliser? " dit Hanako, stupéfaite par leur lenteur.

"Ha ha! Du style: Bla bla bla je suis la soeur de serenity, et Rei: alors cela voudrais dire qu'elles sont soeurs? Allo! ... Elle vien de te le dire! Pourquoi te questionne tu et que tu poses la question après qu'elle te l'a dis? "

Tout le monde regarde Megumi.

"Ha! Sa va! " *Boude* "Si je ne peu même plus plaisanter... "

" -_-'' ... Bon... pour revenir au sujet... oui, elles sont soeurs. "

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été au courrant de cela? Et pourquoi aucunes d'entres nous n'ait le moindre souvenir ? " demanda Usagi

"Parce que la reine s'est arrangé afin que vous ne puissiez savoir la vérité que lorsque vous seriez prêtes. " expliqua Setsuna.

"Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi pas hier? Ou avant hier? Ou... "

"Avant avant avant hier, oui Makoto, nous avions compris. Mais il s'adonne que nous avons découvert l'ennemi qu'aujourd'hui. Et il est temps pour nous de l'affronter tous ensemble. " expliqua Haruka.

Usagi n'en revenait pas. Une soeur! Et elle ne le savait qu'aujourd'hui! Elle, qui est maintenant âgée de 17 ans, a une soeur...

"Mais attendez... si j'ai une soeur ainée... pourquoi suis-je celle qui trônera Crystal Tokyo? "

"Mais, parce que c'était ton destin Usagi. Tu étais destinée depuis plusieurs années à ce futur. Je trônerai aussi d'un royaume, mais cela n'arrivera que lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon prince. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé sa mémoire, nous irons sur la Lune. " expliqua Kazuki.

"La lune? Vous serez alors la nouvelle reine de la lune? "

"C'est exacte, Ami. "

"Mais... quelque chose m'échappe... Les filles. Comment savez vous que Kazuki est une princesse? " demanda Minako.

"Nous sommes des senshis nous aussi! Nous sommes les protectrices de Séléné. Je me présente; Sailor Nébuleuse" dit Manami.

"Je suis Sailor Céleste. " dit Megumi.

"Je suis Sailor Eclipse. " dit Shinju.

Rei se retourna et regarda sa cousine.

"Je suis Sailor Sun, princesse du Soleil, soeur de Éros. Éros est le fiancé de Kazuki, que nous recherchons. " dit Hanako.

"Tu es donc la belle-soeur à Kazuki. " demanda Ami.

"Oui" confirma Hanako " Ainsi que sa confidente. Comme le sont Rei et Usagi. "

"Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, parlez-nous du passée, de ce qu'il s'est passée. " demanda Mamoru.

Kazuki raconta de ce qu'elle se souvient de sa vie antérieure.

" Mais c'est horrible! " s'exclama Michiru.

"Kokoro-chan, je ne savais pas que tu avais véçu tout cela... "

"Ce n'est rien, Haruka. Tout va mieux maintenant. Je crois cependant qu'il y a encore plusieurs morceaux de ma mémoire qui ne sont pas totalement revenu. J'ai certains flashbacks de ma vie antérieure lorsque je perçois quelque chose ou quelqu'un. "

"Ce qui veux dire que nous aussi, il y a encore certains morceaux à retrouver... " dit Hotaru

"Malheureusement, vous devrez attendre avant de les retrouver. Il y a certaines perturbations dans les 4 coins de la Terre. " expliqua Artémis.

"Pouvons-nous en parlez un peu plus d'avantages demain ? Je dois aller chercher Urawa à la gare demain matin et je dois me coucher... " expliqua Ami.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ami à un petit ami! Ami à un petit ami! " dit Minako

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en contact avec Urawa! " dit Makoto, en regardant Ami dans les yeux.

"Oh ! Qui est-ce Urawa? " demanda Kazuki, intriguée.

Usagi sourit.

"Disons que c'est un garçon qu'Ami connais depuis très longtemps! "

Ami *rougit* "Le...les filles... arrêtez... "

"Bon je crois que nous devrions faire demême. Je suis désolé Artémis, Luna. Mais elles ont raisons. Nous devrions en parler demain. Il n'y a pas cours de toute façon! " dit Haruka

"Vous pensez quittez comme sa? D'un coup? Alors qu'on viens de découvrir qu'il y a d'autres senshis? "

"Rei... je suis autant surprise que toi... mais je suis fatiguée... je n'ai aucunement le goût de me poser des questions, ni de critiquer quoi ce soit... Je veux aller dormir dans mon énorme lit que je partage avec Mamoru... " expliqua Usagi

"Disons qu'elle a eu une journée mouvementée... Elle ne se sent pas très bien... " expliqua Mamoru.

Rei regarda Usagi, inquiète. "Usagi? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit? Quesqu'il y a? "

"Non non sa va... sa va passée! " *sourit* "On se voit demain! "

"Retrouvons-nous ici, vers 11h ! " dit Hotaru

Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru et Setsuna quitta leur temple.

"J'y pense... nous allons dormir ou nous? " demanda Manami.

"Kazuki dormira chez moi ainsi que Megumi. " expliqua Haruka

"Hanako tu peux toujours rester, ainsi que Shinju et Manami. " dit Rei.

"Bon! C'est décidé! On se revoit demain! "

Tout le monde quitta, sauf Hanako et Rei. Hanako regarda sa cousine.

"Longue journée? "

Rei se retourna " Tu le dis! Je découvre qu'il y a de nouveaux ennemis, ainsi que de nouvelles senshis, que ma cousine est une princesse et ma meilleure amie ne va pas bien! Sinon tout va bien! "

"Je suis désolé Rei. Je ne voulais pas... "

"Il est un peu trop tard Hanako pour t'excuser... nous y sommes, l'une devant l'autre, après notre passée assez tragique... "

"Nous ne sommes pas obligée d'en parler ce soir tu sais. Nous aurons énormément de temps devant soi ! Je ne suis pas revenu afin de te refaire vivre les douloureux souvenirs de notre passée. Je suis ici afin de vous aidés contre l'ennemi ainsi que de protégé les princesses. Mais je suis aussi avant tout ici pour toi. "

"Je crois que nous devrions en parler... mais un autre jour... Tu as raisons... nous avons des choses encore plus importante pour l'instant. "

"Tu vois! Aller! Hop! Au lit ! "

"¬_¬ Hanako-Chan... "

"Je suis humaine moi aussi! J'ai besoin de mon sommeil! "

"Oui mais...! "

"Pas de mais! Aller! Rei! "

"D'accord, d'accord...! Bonne nuit Hanako! "

"Dort bien Rei! "

**Appartement de Mamoru - 12h06 AM.**

Aucun bruit ne rodait dans l'appartement. Usagi, qui a eu une grosse journée, dormait profondément. Ce qui était le contraire pour Mamoru, qui semblait avoir un rêve assez étrange.

**Rêve de Mamoru**

_Mais... ou suis-je?_

"Prince... "

"Kunzite! "

"Le destin approche prince... L'ennemi qui est à votre porté... est en fait une étoile maléfique... qui désire remettre en place le destin qui fut autrefois... Le passé et le futur... risquent d'être modifiés... " expliqua Kunzite.

"Modifiés? Alors cela veux sans doute dire... "

"Faites attention à vous, ainsi qu'aux princesses, Endymion... Serenity aura besoin de vous... "

" Usako... "

**Fin du rêve**

Mamoru se réveilla en sursaut "USAKO! "

Usagi se leva en sursaut "Quoi? Qui? Quesqu'il y a? Mamoru? "

Mamoru se retourna. Jamais il n'a eu aussi peur...

"Mamoru... tu transpires... quesqui ne va pas mon ange? Un cauchemar? "

"On pourrait appeller cela un cauchemar oui... "

Usagi le regarda, inquiète " Veux-tu en parler? Peut-être que cela t'aidera... "

"Non tout va bien Usagi. Bonne nuit. "

"Bonne nuit Mamoru. "

**Matin - 9h47 AM**

"Je le fais pour le bien de Ami... "

"Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Usako... De plus je pense que tu devrais te reposer..."

"Mais non voyons! Pourquoi? Je me sens très bien! "

"Je m'inquiète de ton état de santé. " expliqua Mamoru.

"Ma santé va très bien merci! "

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je t'aime trop... Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir! "

"Je n'ai rien voyons! " Expliqua Usagi. " Je suis juste étourdit c'est tout! "

"Mais si il y avait plus? "

"Je vais bien Mamo-Chan, ne t'inquiètes pas! "

"Mais... "

Usagi *met un doigt sur les lèvres de Mamoru* "Je te l'ai dit. Je ne mettrais jamais ma vie en jeu si je n'irais pas bien! "

"Si tu le dis... mais je te surveille. "

"Et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui m'inquiétait cette nuit! TU devrais te reposer! "

"D'accord, c'est bon! Va faire ton petit projet avec les filles, je t'attendrai au temple. "

Usagi lui donna un baisa sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime! " dit Usagi.

Mamoru la regarda, en souriant " Dis moi le encore... "

"Que je t'aime? Je t'aime! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Mamoru Chiba. "

Mamoru lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres à son tour.

"Allez! Avant que cela se termine! "

Usagi sort sont téléphone portable et compose le numéro d'urgence des Inners.

Inners *Sauf Ami* "Usagi? "

"Les filles... et si nous allions faire un petit tour à la station? "

"OHHHHH! Espionner! Espionner! Génial! " dit Minako.

"C'est pas bien... " dit Rei.

"Oui mais nous ne faisons ça que pour la sécurité de Ami! " dit Makoto.

"Mais c'est pas bien... " dit Rei.

"Nous ne voulons que sont bien! " dit Minako.

"Mais c'est pas bien... " dit Rei.

"Nous ne faisons que cela afin qu'elle soit heureuse! " expliqua Makoto.

"Mais c'est pas bien... " répéta Rei.

"Rei aime Yuuichirou! " dit Usagi.

"Mais c'est pas... HEY! "

Minako, Makoto, Usagi et Mamoru ria.

"Allons les filles! Faisons le pour une bonne amie! "

"Aller! Juste un petit coup d'oeil! " dit Minako

Rei soupira. "Très bien! Nous demanderons aux Outers ainsi qu'aux autres filles d'aller directement au Temple le temps que nous allons voir quelques minutes Ami... "

**Train Station - 10h15 AM**

Il faisait beau. Les transports en commun n'avaient aucuns problèmes en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Ami attendait sagement qu'Urawa arrive. Cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Malgré le manque de temps pour ce voir, tout les deux s'écrivait à chaque jour, afin de prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Mais ce qu'Ami ignorait... c'est que malgré ce qui semble être parfait... n'est malheureusement jamais parfait.. Même si cela se nomme Usagi,Minako,Makoto, Rei et Luna.

"Dépêchez-vous! Nous allons manquer ce moment de tendresse! "

"Minako-Chan... nous sommes ici afin de veiller à ce que Ami n'aie rien! " dit Rei.

"Voyez-vous quelques choses avec tout ces gens? " demanda Makoto.

"Non mais Ami est là! "

"Cachez-vous! "

Tout le monde se cacha derrière les plantes... sauf Usagi...

"Usagi -_-" dit Luna

"Usagi! " Rei prit Usagi par l'épaule et l'emmena avec elle derrière une plante

Ami se retourna, ayant cru avoir attendu des voix, puis s'avança afin d'attendre Urawa près de son Wagon.

"Ouf! J'ai faillis me faire prendre! "

"Aie Aie! Nous allons devoir nous avancer et aller dehors afin de voir les deux tourtereaux. " dit Minako.

"Les passagers du train sortent... cela veut sans doute dire que le Wagon de Urawa est aussi arrivé. " dit Rei

"¬_¬ et dire que nous pouvions être en ce moment, dehors, entrain de les observés! Ils doivent sans aucun doute avoir une merveilleuse retrouvaille! *soupir* " rêva Minako

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond... L'ambiance est... bizarre... "

"Oui, tu as raisons Makoto... " dit Rei.

D'un coup, un cri d'horreur fut entendre et tous les passagers coururent vers la sortie.

"Que ce passe-t-il? " demanda Rei.

Makoto se retourna et demanda à un homme ce qui se passe.

"Il... il y a un monstre dans l'un des wagons du train... sauvez-vous! Si vous tenez à votre vie! "

L'homme couru vers la sortie. Puis, un autre passager vint vers Usagi

"La créature... Il a capturé un jeune homme... ! " *Courru vers la sortie*

"Allons voir le wagon... " dit Usagi

Ami est devant le wagon, marchant de gauche à droite. Puis entendit la voix d'Usagi.

"Les filles! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici! "

"Je... " soudain, Usagi eu un énorme mal de tête

" Usagi? " dit Rei, tout en s'avançant vers sa princesse.

" Il... il y a diverses auras dans ce train... "

" Senshis! Transformez-vous! " S'exclama Luna.

" Hai ! "

" Mercury Crystal Power! "

" Mars Crystal Power! "

" Jupiter Crystal Power! "

" Venus Crystal Power! "

" Moon Eternal Power! "

" Make-Up ! "

" Allons-y! " dit Moon

" C'est tellement sombre ... " dit Sailor Mercury, en se frottant les bras, dû à la noirceur qui lui donna des frissons.

" L'aura maléfique est plus loin... " déclara Rei, en se concentrant sur l'aura

" Pas très accueillant comme endroit... j'en ai la chaire de poule! " dit Moon

" Et nous ne voyons pas grand chose non plus... cela n'aide pas face à la situation! "

Sailor Venus ne put répondre Sailor Mars, lorsqu'elle vit devant elle… "Youma! "

Sailor Jupiter se retourna " Sparkling Wide Pressure ! "

" Était-ce...? " demanda Moon

" Non... ce n'était qu'un Youma... " dit Sailor Mars.

" Regardez... on dirait... "

" Urawa ! " s'exclama Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mercury courut et se pencha afin de voir le visage d'Urawa.

" Urawa! Urawa réveille toi! " dit Sailor Mercury, en secouant Urawa.

" He He... Vous arrivez trop tard... son énergie à été absorbé... "

" C'est lui! L'aura! " S'exclama Sailor Mars

" Qui est-ce qui t'as envoyé ici, Youma? " demanda Moon

" Son nom vous importe peu. Mais ma reine vous détruira bientôt" Dit-il, sur un rire maléfique

" Quel rire horrible! Venus Crescent Beam! "

" Argh! Mais vous m'agassez ma foi! " *Pris Sailor Mars par le cou* " Et si je commençais par toi? "

" Hughhh" *Essais de respirer*

" MARS! " cria Moon

" Assez... ASSEZ! Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody! "

" Jupiter, Oak Evolution! "

" Venus love and beauty shock! "

" Silver Moon Crystal Power! Kiss! "

" Nonnnn ! Ce n'est que le début, Senshis! "

D'un seul coup sec, le Youma disparut, aussi vite qu'il fut apparut.

" Il a été détruit rapidement, ma foi! " s'étonna Sailor Vénus

Sailor Mars tomba.

" REI! " Moon courut et la pris dans ses bras " Rei, tu n'as rien? "

Sailor Mars lui sourit. " Tout va bien. Merci à toi, et à vous les filles. "

**Hikawa Shrine**

" Urawa, tu vas bien? " demanda Ami.

" Oui je vais bien... Je viens d'avoir une vision dans mon rêve... Le futur ainsi que le passé changeront de place... "

" Changeront de place? " demanda Manami

" Je ne comprend pas plus que vous... Mais cela veut sans doute dire que la destin changera assez vite... et cela, bientôt. " expliqua Urawa

Mamoru regarda Urawa. _Comme dans mon rêve... Kunzite..._

" Mais le futur a-t-il été replacé? " demanda Ami.

" Non, il n'y a pas que le futur qui est replacé... mais le passé aussi... " expliqua Urawa

" Minako, Ami, Makoto, allons voir Rei dans l'autre salle... " demanda Usagi

Les filles se leva et alla voir Rei. Ami regarda une dernière fois Urawa, et suivit les autres.

" Aurions-nous dû leur dire au sujet de Apsu? " demanda Kazuki.

" Elles vont le savoir assez tôt... " dit Haruka.

" Ô feu sacré... par le pouvoir du nord, du sud, de l'est et de l'ouest, indique-moi qui est nôtre grande ennemie... "

" Je me demande si le feu sacré nous montrera l'image de notre ennemie... " demanda Usagi.

Une image apparue dans le feu. La forme d'un visage se forma, et des yeux s'ouvrèrent.

" Mon nom est... Sin... "

Puis le feu s'éteint et "explosa" au visage de Rei. Le visage de Rei fut couvert de cendre.

" cough cough"

Hanako entra dans la salle

" Mais quesque c'était ce bruit? " demanda Hanako. Mais lorsqu'elle vut sa cousine, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire " Ouh la! Cousine! Que t'es t'il arriver? "

" HA HA! Tu es rendu noir Rei! " ria Usagi

" N'EN RAJOUTE PAS! " *cough cough* " Je vais aller prendre un bain... " *soupir*

" Sin... C'est bien le nom que le feu à prononcer? "demanda Minako

" Je me demande si cela ne serais pas le nom de notre grande ennemie... ou simplement d'un Youma... " se demanda Makoto.

**Quelque part dans l'univers...**

" Sin, Nabu, Nergal, Marduk et Ishtar... "

" Oui reine? "

" Alors! Votre plan, il avance? " demanda Apsu

Sin regarda Apsu, avec un sourire maléfique. " Oui Apsu... la première étape de notre plan est une réussite... Des gens tués par les Senshis, sont revenu sur Terre, dans les quatre coins du monde. Le destin du 20ème siècle à été modifié. "

" Merveilleux! " S'exclama Apsu. " Afin de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, je vous augmente votre puissance. Un nouveau pouvoir s'offre à vous. Ce pouvoir vous servira afin de détruire les Senshis. "

" Nous vous decevrons pas Apsu. " dit Marduk

**Hikawa Shrine**

" Ou sont passé Les filles? " demanda Usagi

" Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles devaient faire certains achats pour en fin de semaine. Elles reviendront d'ici quelques minutes. " dit Kazuki

" Les filles, nous avons découvert certaines informations sur nos ennemis. " dit Luna, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle.

" J'ai regardé certaines information sur l'ordinateur de palais de Crystal. L'ennemi viendrait du futur. "

" Je me souviens... la famille de la lune noire venait du futur... " Se souvenu Usagi.

" Cette ennemie est bien avant la lune noire Usagi... Elle a le pouvoir de manipuler le temps. " expliqua Artémis.

" QUOI? " s'exclama les filles.

" Nous devrions en glisser un mot à la reine... Car éventuellement, la porte du temps se refermera et Neo-Queen Serenity ne sera pas au courant et n'aura pas le temps de se préparer face au danger... Les ennemis doivent sans aucun doute planifier quelque chose dans le futur... " dit Luna.

" Chibi-Usa... " murmura Usagi.

" La porte du temps est surveiller 24h/24... Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu pour je ne sais quel raison détecter cet intrus. " dit Artémis.

Une image apparue devant eux.

" Cela ressemble au visage que j'ai vu ... " dit Usagi.

Shinju s'avança et vit le visage... qui lui semblait familier.

" Mais... C'est... ! " S'exclama Shinju

" Sin! " dit Megumi

"Mais qui es ce…"

Usagi n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase lorsque soudain l'ordinateur fit un bruit étrange.

" Quesqui ce passe? " demanda Luna, tout en essayant de réparer l'ordinateur

" J'en sais rien! C'est la première fois que... AHHH ! " cria Artémis.

L'image de l'intrus se mis à bouger.

" Merci d'avoir réparé l'ordinateur Luna! " remercia Artémis.

" Mais... je n'ai rien touché encore! "

L'image se mis à bouger des lèvres.

" Mon nom est Sin. Je suis une Oppositio Senshi. "

" Il y a quelques chose qui cloche... " dit Haruka.

" Je suis une des Senshis qui change la destinée. Je suis ici dans le but de détruire une fois pour toutes ces pathétiques de Sailor Senshis. "

Sin montre un hologramme des Inners mais aussi...

" CHIBI-USA! " s'exclama Usagi.

Sin, d'un sourire maléfique "Si vous voulez revoir Lady Serenity ainsi que les Inners, je suggère aux restes des Senshis de venir, ainsi que Sailor Moon, bien sur. Soyez ici, au Juuban Junior High School, d'ici 30 minutes. Je vous attends. Sinon... faites vos prières à vos amies... ainsi qu'à la petite Lady. "

L'image de Sin disparu.

" C'est sans doute un piège... " se dit Luna.

" Je sais Luna! Mais les filles ainsi que Chibi-Usa sont en danger! Je ne peux quand même pas les laisser tomber! " S'exclama Usagi.

" Usagi... Essayons de trouver une idée... " dit Mamoru, en prenant la main de sa fiancée.

" Une idée? Tu veux que nous trouvions une idée ? Nous devons nous retrouver à l'école... Mamoru... reste ici avec Kazuki et les autres. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna et moi irons à l'école. " dit Usagi.

" C'est trop risquer! Je ne te laisserai point y aller seule! Je viens avec toi. " protesta Mamoru.

" Désoler mon coeur, mais cette fois-ci je prends mes décisions à coeur. Je te veux ici, en sécurité, jusqu'à temps que je revienne. Désolé Mamo-Chan... " dit Usagi, en serrant la main de Mamoru, fort.

" Je suis en accord avec Mamoru et Luna... vous ne savez pas la force de l'ennemi... " dit Michiru.

" Moi je crois qu'on peut y aller. Même si cela est un piège, il suffit d'un coup par-ci, un coup par-là, et le tour est jouer! " dit Haruka.

" Mmm je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée Haruka... " protesta Michiru.

" Faisons ce que nous pouvons... afin de sauver nos amies... ainsi que Chibi-Usa! " dit Hotaru.

" Le monde sans les filles ne serait pas pareilles... je ne peux pas les abandonner. Elles ont besoin de nous! " dit Usagi

" Mais c'est risquer... "

" Argh! Michiru! " dit Haruka. " Le danger nous l'affrontons depuis longtemps. Nous pouvons y arriver! "

" C'est bon! Allons-y! Avant que je ne change d'idées! "

" Moon Eternal Power! "

" Uranus Crystal Power! "

" Nepture Crystal Power! "

" Pluto Crystal Power! "

" Saturne Crystal Power! "

" Je viens avec vous que vous le vouliez ou non! " Dit Kazuki. " Yume Cosmos Power! "

" Kazuki! Je viens aussi avec toi! " Dit Hanako. " Sun Eternal Power! "

" He he! Je vous accompagne" s'exclama Shinju " Eclipsa Eternal Power! "

" Je suis avec vous! " dit Manami " Nébulias Eternal Power! "

" Ne me laisser pas! " Protesta Megumi. " Celestia Eternal Power! "

" MAKE-UP! "

" Soyez prudente les filles! " dit Mamoru.

" Oui! Allons-y! " dit Moon

**Juuban Junior High School**

" Brrrr! J'aime pas trop l'ambiance! " dit Sailor Céleste

" Bien sur... c'est le week-end! Il y a personne dans l'école! " dit Sailor Sun, en roulant ses yeux.

Sailor Uranus ouvrit la porte. Qui, normalement serais supposé être fermé à clé.

" Je sens une aura... dans ce couloir... " dit Sailor Saturne.

" Quelqu'un à une lampe de poche? " demanda Moon

" Non... Qui porterait sa, dans un moment comme sa? " dit Sailor Nébuleuse.

" Les filles... " dit Sailor Uranus

" Attendez! Dans cette salle! " S'exclama Sailor Saturne.

" Enlevez-vous de mon chemin! " Dit Sailor Uranus. Elle s'avança et défonça la porte

" Ami ! " cria Moon. Elle courut vers Ami. Lorsqu'une ombre sortie du coin vint afin de capturer Moon

" USAGI! " cria Sailor Yume, en poussant Sailor Moon

" Mais quesqui ta pris? " dit Moon, en se relevant.

" YOUMA! "

" Ne dérangez jamais une personne qui est entrain de rêver... surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une Senshi. " dit le Youma

**Rêve d'Ami**

" Merci pour le traitement... sans vous je serais encore malade! "

" De rien mon coeur. Tout va bien maintenant. "

Ami se retourna et remarqua que sont téléphone portable vibre. Elle le prit dans ses mains et répondit à l'appel.

" Mochi Mochi. "

_" Bonjour ma puce. "_

" Ah! Urawa! Quesqu'il y a mon amour? "

_" Je serai un peu plus en avance à la maison ce soir, pour célébrer notre 5ème anniversaire de mariage. "_

Ami souria. " Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère que tu dois aller chercher Naomi à la garderie ? "

_" Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur, je vais aller la chercher d'ici peu. Je dois te laisser, ma réunion est terminer et si je veux être à la maison d'ici peu avec Naomi, je dois quitter le bureau maintenant. "_

" D'accord. Je t'aime Urawa. "

Urawa sourit _" Moi aussi Ami. "_

**Fin Du Rêve**

" Dormir pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas un bel avenir pour la Senshi de l'Eau? " ria le Youma

" Tu peux toujours rêver! " dit Sailor Yume.

" Célesta Apocalipsa! " s'exclama Sailor Céleste.

" Yume Cosmos Dramatica! " s'exclama Sailor Yume.

" NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! " cria le Youma, puis fut détruit.

" C'était trop facile... " dit Sailor Uranus.

" Ami! " dit Moon, en secouant Ami

" Tout va bien... Aller retrouver les autres... je viendrai vous rejoindre après! "

" Mais... ! "

" Usagi, vas! Avant que quelque chose se produit! Je vais bien! VA! "

Eternal Sailor Moon fit un coup de tête et les senshis suivirent leur princesse.

" Prenons cet escalier. Il nous conduira vers la prochaine aura. " dit Sailor Saturne

"Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de laisser Ami en bas… peut-être devrais-je retourner la chercher" dit Moon, en se retournant afin de descendre l'escalier et rechercher Ami.

"OH non! " Dit Sailor Uranus, en prenant Moon par les épaules. "Tu restes ici. Ami va nous rejoindre. Elle ne craint rien, ne t'en fais pas. "

" En es-tu sûre de tout ceci? " dit Sailor Neptune, en regardant Sailor Saturne.

" Bien sûre! Tournez à droite. "

" Attendez... Ouvrez cette porte. " dit Sailor Nébuleuse, en s'arrêtant devant une des portes du couloir.

Sailor Uranus défonca la porte.

" REI! " cria Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun courru vers Rei, mais un Youma interrompu son acte.

" Chère princesse de la lune, Serenity, serais tu prête à sacrifier ta vie afin de sauver la Senshi du feu? "

" Malgré le fait que nous nous entendons pas très souvent, et que nous nous critiquons tout le temps, Sailor Mars est avant tout ma confidente, ainsi que ma meilleure amie. Je ne la laisserai certainement pas tomber. Alors oui, je serais prête à me sacrifier pour elle. "

Rei *semi-consciente* " Usagi... " dit-elle, en perdant connaissance.

" Alors, je suis prête à te détruire ici présent afin de protéger ceux que j'aime! Silver Moon Crystal Power! Kiss! " s'exclama Moon.

" He He! Tu pensais me détruire comme sa, d'un coup? "

" Non... mais avec ça, tu es fini! Nébulios Intenso! " S'exclama Sailor Eclipse.

Le Youma fut détruit.

" Yata! " dit Sailor Yume, en sautant de joie.

" Rei? " Dit Sailor Sun, en s'avançant vers sa cousine.

**Rêve de Rei**

" Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire depuis ses années Rei... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... mais j'ai réalisé, que tu étais l'élu de mon coeur... "

" Vraiment? " dit-elle en souriant. " Ne me dîtes pas que c'est un rêve! C'est trop beau pour être vrai! " _Mamoru-san…._

Puis, de loin, Rei entendit une voix familière...

_Rei..._

" Mais... c'est... "

_Rei... S'il te plaît… Reii!_

" Usagi-Chan? "

**Fin Du Rêve**

" Rei! " dit Moon

Rei ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu confuse, elle essaya de regarder le visage qui était au dessus du sien.

" Mamoru-sama? "

"... Quoiiii ? "

" Hein? "

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as prononcer le nom de Mamoru? Ton rêve? C'est sa? Tu as rêvé de mon Mamo-Chan? "

" ¬_¬ Koneko... calme toi! " dit Sailor Uranus.

" Gomen Usagi... Je suis tombé sur la tête... j'ai dû imaginer autre chose lorsque je t'ai vue. " _En espérant qu'elle va gober mon histoire!_

" Rei-chan, daijobu? " demanda Sailor Sun.

" Oui je vais bien. Aller... aller chercher les autres... je vous rejoindrai ensuite. Ne vous en faites pas! S'il vous plait, protéger Usagi pour moi. C'est la personne qui m'est le plus cher en ce monde... "

Eternal Sailor Moon la regarda, en boudant.

" Aller Odango Atama! Va! "

Eternal Sailor Moon fit un signe de la tête et les senshis suivèrent leur princesse...

oooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Dictionnaire Japonais :

**Gomenasai :** Je suis désolé

**Daijobu :** Est-ce que ça va?

**Baka** : Idiote

**Aishiteru :** Je t'aime

**Hai :** Oui !

ooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Ce chapitre est définitivement beaucoup plus long que le premier chapitre. J'adore finir un chapitre en suspense !

Je tiens à vous rappeler: Kazuki,Hanako,Shinju,Manami,Hiroshi,Aki,Hikaru,Sayuri,Ayumi et Hitashi sont la propriété de … Moi! Tous ces personnages sont de ma propre imagination et fut crée par moi.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésites pas à mes les poser. S'il vous plait; R/Review! Merci !

Ja ne!

Bunnykiss


End file.
